


I'm sorry

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: Chanyeol promised Baekhyun to save him.(Train to Busan AU)





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad writing, I suck so much at English haha..
> 
> not beta-read!

"Promise me." His eyes were full of fear, frightened by the horrifying screams of the infected humans. Lifting himself up from the ground, his cheeks stained by tears, he was ready to run. Ready to leave this blood stained train, ready to run for his life like a lunatic. Surprisingly, his voice remained calm, not a single sign of anxiety being heard. However, his face was the complete opposite- he was a mess, but to be completely honest, is that really a thing that mattered in that situation?

 

"Promise.. what?" Chanyeol held his hand out, waiting for the latter to finally grab it and run to safety. Looking at his beloved best friend like this, he could see every single part of his body trembling, not moving a single inch towards the taller boy. However, he was completely aware of the danger that awaits them, but the older boy still couldn't do anything. It felt like his body turned off, leaving him in a uncomfortable and deadly position. Oh how fragile he was, completely trusting the younger male, that he'd save both of them. Their trust was mutual, for sure.

 

"Please.." Soft whispers escaped his mouth, not daring to face Chanyeol right now. The background noises of aggressive growling wasn't helping either- both of them still scarred by the events of this day, and every single noise would remind them of the losses they had to accept. "Get me out of here. Get _us_ out of here!"

 

Chanyeol couldn't say a word, his mouth felt so numb. Babysitting Baekhyun was one thing he endured well, but saving him from getting infected or killed was another. Nothing he expected when he woke up this morning, not even in his dreams. Today would've been the perfect day- but nothing was more terrible to lose all your friends in a single day. Baekhyun was the only one who was left, and even though he was dead scared himself, he swore he was going to save him, no matter what. Before grabbing the latter's hand, he nodded slowly, still staring into the other's brown, yet blank eyes. 

 

"Now or never." The taller male whispered, making sure the other boy wasn't freaking out. He knew too well how easy he started to cry, how weak he was in moments like that. No matter how confident he always proclaimed to be, in reality he was like a frail piece of glass. "Hold onto my hand, no matter what happens. "

 

Both of them were stuck in the train's toilet, ever since they saw how the complete football team bashed in their heads and started to jump on one another, an insane sight for sure. Just thinking about it made Chanyeol feel like utter garbage. How stupid he was, not minding the weird noises when they first entered the big train. "It's probably just a drunk person.", he said as they sat down and started to talk about the most useless things teenagers could talk about. Regret filled his stomach quickly, but he still had a chance- he could still save him.

 

Without a second thought, the black haired male pulled the other boy out of the stinky toilet. It was now of never, like he said. Behind the running boys, the undead noticed them quickly- visible due to bright light shining through the blood stained and slightly broken windows. Both males could hear the infected people, scowling at them with their lifeless eyes. They were going to get them if they don't act wisely, Chanyeol thought.

 

"Here!" Chanyeol pulled the latter into the next carriage, immediatly closing the see-through glass door behind them. Panting heavily, Baekhyun threw himself into one of the seats, still slightly crying and obviously failing at hiding it. Carefully, Chanyeol kneeled down in front of Baekhyun, patting his shoulder in a soft way. He didn't want him to cry, not now. Maybe, just maybe, they would survive and cope all of this together. No, not maybe. We are going to do this, Chanyeol whispered under his breath.

 

Baekhyun sadly inspected the glass door where many deadly monsters were out to get them, to make him and Chanyeol one of them. In the crowd of disgusting undead people, he noticed a familiar jacket, exactly the same that he was wearing. Nothing could stop his tears anymore. Nobody could save his now infected friends anymore. Seeing his 'friends' like this broke him completely. 

 

"Junmyeon.." Baekhyun sobbed, gently standing up from the stained seat. his gaze was fixed to the now ruined body of Junmyeon's, slowly taking steps towards the door- not away from it. "Are you stupid?!" He could hear Chanyeol screaming at him, pulling his arm in his direction. So many things Chanyeol said during that moment, but Baekhyun didn't get a single word- he was still focused. "Baekhyun, get away from that door!" Never would Chanyeol scream as loud as he was screaming like now- a promise made just a few minutes ago was about to go to waste. 

 

Tough grips finally dragged the older male away from the almost broken door. It was so close to breaking, and Chanyeol was not up for dying today. His grip was rough, and he could sense Baekhyun snapping out of his thoughts as he pulled him across the train. "We're almost there!" 

 

The door to safety was so close. Happiness overcame his tired body, happiness you could only experience once in life, if ever.

 

"Chanyeol, you hurt me. Let go!" Not listening to his best friend, he basically kicked him into the last carriage, quickly closing the last glass door behind them. Baekhyun was panting so heavily, he sure seemed to be out of breath, but they couldn't stop now. "We're almost free! We just need-"

 

His voice cracked. This was not the sight he expected to see. Baekhyun clearly didn't understand why he suddenly stopped talking, but he soon found out why. "It's over.. is it?" 

 

The "door to freedom" wouldn't save them. Even outside, they could see the horrifiyng freaks. Their bloody hands covered the windows, hungry for their human flesh and it was a matter of time when they'd finally get them. 

 

10 last minutes, which they spent mostly silent. 

 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol quietly murmured, sitting next to his smaller best friend. They were facing the glass door. In the few minutes in which they tried to escape, they broke one of the glass doors. Only a single barrier kept them safe- for now.

 

"... yes?" His shaking voice made Chanyeol feel even more anxious, but did it really matter in their last moments? 

 

"Thank you, Baekhyun." He got hold of the older boy's hand, not facing him to hide the fact that even he was crying. "Thank you for everything."

 

Baekhyun wanted to question why-- but he never did. Many questions were stuck in his head, so many things he wanted to know. After all, he never got to ask any of them.

 

In their last moments, both of them thought about their team, their closest friends and the people who helped them to stay sane during all of this- even though all of them are pretty much dead at this point.

 

Junmyeon, how proud he was to be the leader of a successful team. 

 

Lu, the best player of the team who was a rising star in the sports community.

 

Minseok, a player almost as good as Lu who always did his best and helped all players with his mature decisions.

 

Jongin, the bright sunshine who saved the day during bad situations.

 

All of them were gone and nobody would save them.

 

Unexpectedly, the loud noise of shattering glass didn't startle the males.

 

Acceptance, Chanyeol thought, would make this a little more easy. And it certainly did.

 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save us, Baekhyun.."


End file.
